Fatum Est Optimum Cum Paratum Vicarium
by Jobey in Error
Summary: Niger Lupinusque inter se melius intellegunt. “Opinari dies tuas referendi nemini perfacere etiam.” 1/1


_Notum auctoris: Quale exercitium hoc fuerat! Et me in usu infirmo miserabiliter! Insana sine_ clare _sum. Hoc ficium (fic) tepidum fuit et peior conversio. Sed primum generis sui in fanfiction . net ergo, spero, dignum temporis tui._

_Thank goodness for nice easy half-Latinised-already names like those of our two main characters. (And, if you wish to fall in love with 'em all over again, try having them speak in Latin. 'Cocinnum!' But a couple of things to ward off awkward misunderstandings. I at first translated Tonks as "Tonces – Toncium," with her name in plural throughout – the plural person for one indivudual was Metamorphagusy. Right? I still like the idea, but it's too hot for me to be anything other than lazy. In salutation to SQ, I went with Tonx – Toncis. I would prefer to do a "complete" translation but don't know enough slangy Latin for it. Ron in my Latin becomes "Carmen – Carminis." Both names mean "song." I know Ron would be horrified by such a girly name, and I hear Mr Peter Needham has translated it "Ronaldus." But to me "Carmen," however far off, is still closer than "Ronaldus" (who the hell _is_ that? Even the stupid McDonald mascot isn't so horribly far gone as to bear a name like "Ronaldus." And if I was going to make up weird English names apart from Harrius, I would have gone with "Ro – Ronis".) Hermione is easy, and declined like "Penelope – Penelopae". Padfoot and Moony were tricksy. The former wound up "Pulviped – Pulvipedis" which is as short as I could possibly render any spirit of it, and the latter is "Lunaticus – Lunatici," which is the only moon/moon sort-of pun you're going to get in Latin (so far as I know, which admittedly isn't that far). And "Hogwarts" just about killed me. It'll appear as Porciverrae - Porciverrarum._

**Fatum Est Optimum Cum Paratum Vicarium**

Media circiter nocte fuit et Tonx, omnium in conclavi, negiotum profecto habuit cui adesse insequente mane debuit. Praeterea, Niger inquietus magis magisque fieri inceperat, restringens quod fuerat sermonem gratissimam.

"Aliquis mecum ad fores ire debet," inquit Tonx, surgens. "Erat _aliquid_ dubium in angulo, movens et latitans. Si adhuc vigilet, persolam ei obviam ire nolo."

Niger tussi adulterina eam cavillatus est.

"Fidens sum te valitura esse," inquit Lupinus, comititate emandans responsum Nigri.

Sciens neminem falsum esse etiam impavida, finxit se Nigrum non audivisse et pone sellam Lupini ivit. "_Profecto_. Itane? Et cum meum corpus comesum invenietis cras sub Dominae Nigrae pictura?"

"Te Aurore commode perdocta, puto esse periculum quo subire omnes parati sumus." (Niger iterum tussivit. Lupinus minus apertus Tonci paulum fuit, sed Niger eum ita penitus scivit ut videre possit Lupinum peravidum esse eam prosequi, contra vocem indifferentem suberbamque. Vere, inurbanitas in Lupino fuit ita rara ut semper sit signum certum eam aliquid celare.)

Tonx eum paulisper cura inspectavit, et tum pone capitatem umbrella sua fodicavit. "O, _gratias_. Qualis _magnanimitas_. Nunc se pessum dedisti, Lupine; mecum definite venis. Eamus, move – statim!"

Niger non maxime miratus est cum amicus suus potestati lepidae Toncem obtemperaverit. Diu iam in foribus anticis mortui sunt, re vera. Gratum Nigro fuit: interposito deinde spatio (ut eum non videant aut audiant) se in pedes contulit ex hypogeo et sursum in diaetam cuiusdam tapetae infamis, in quo loco speculum sub sedulario in arcisellio detexit. Illos duos damnent utique... Abhinc horam solidam nuperissime elapsus est ut comprobet...non, nihil, et, in arcisellarium inquiete se iaciens, Niger opinatus est haud credibilis esse aliquo afuisse. Duae mentes fugaverant. Cursum comprehendere potuit. Surrexit inambulavitque, hac via se leniens ita ut sessum et tranquillum sit cum Lupinus rediit.

Valde Niger cupivit quicquid ut mens suus e cogitationibus speculi odiose silent distractus sit. Causa prudentiae et humanitatis et cupiditatis (chartam in manica sua fortunae habendi), Niger hoc Lupino numquam retexerat. Sed in hoc animi habito incauto causas validas in memoria parum tenere potuit. Subrisum celavit mititerque inquit, "Profecto. Omnia damnent."

"Quid?" Tergum Lupini ad Nigrum, quia fenestram clausit.

"Age ergo, putavi te eacum abiturus esse ut negotium perfecias quod exspecto vos duos illuc incepisse."

Lupinus vertit ut Nigro vultum investigantem (etiam cautum) det

"Immo," inquit Niger, voce callide fortuita, "nonne eam paulum _ardes_?"

Manifesto Lupinus quassus est; parvas vellicationes et gratissimas in maxilla eius. "Age, Reme, _sic_ habet." Niger voluptate ignava pectavit dum mens Lupini aperte cucurrit causa viam agilem inveniendiqua se extrehere, et quam Niger non cernere, potuit. "Necesse est in memoriam redigere _me_ hic iterum esse et me te melior ita scire ut evadas aut privata teneas amplius... Ha! Vide – ob me stomachatus es..." Niger pressa voce cachinnavit segniter quoad Lupinus ad fenestram revertit. "Hoc modo professoris immoti haudquaquam falsus sum quem omnes praeter me credunt, scis." Niger sivit momentum temporis solidum in silento degere mere ad torquendum. "Tene solum in mente me celeriorem tibi ferula esse antequam ad vim confugis."

Edepol, iocus fuit. Cur abhinc mentes hoc non conatus esset?

Lupinus cubile ad Nigrum consederat et nunc, postremo, vulu aculeto, Nigrum aspexit. "Non, Siri. Tantum locuti sunt."

Niger caput maeste nutavit. "Puella infelix. Illuc fuit, expectans in atrio araneoso et umbroso ut eis insilias exanimesque basiatione et deinque exente nocte accepit solam conversationem modestam de habitu tempestatum."

Questionem evadens, Lupinus sine motu animi inquit, "Non est de habitu tempestatum."

"Ain tu?" Niger in mensa parva pedes posuit. "Ergo de quo locuti estis?"

Intercapedo fuit dum Lupinus caput proclinavit ad cogitandum. Tum ad Nigrum aspexit inquitque, cum ruta, "De rebus publicis."

Et Lupinus non recusavit cum Niger se reiecerit cachinnaveritque. Fuit vir iustus et plene intellexit iocum in eo esse.

Permissit frucui Nigri ac rusus emortuus erat omnia quae inquit fuerunt "Admodum malim quod non prosequi longius."

"Malis? Quid ergo? De re _ita_ bona – " Vultus Nigri illuminatus est ut fuerat olim. " – vere, tenta me sistere, Lupine, age, _tenta_."

De re ita mollis Lupinus, oblivius crudelitatis suae sit, ut provocationem probet.

"Libenter ero," inquit, etiam se inclinans tum amico suo arridens. "Videamus..."

Niger, beatus de nugis hilaribus, manus apruit surrisitque quasi dicere, Coniici et fortuna bona tibi.

"Ubi duarum viarum speculum sub hoc tempus?" rogavit Lupinus neglegenter, et statim lux e vultu Nigri fugavit. "Debet hic, quo aliquo modo, quamvis vere paullum miror te eum non habere in hypogeo hoc vespere. Planumne in pluteo quo super igni? Subne pulvino? – ah," inquit, nutans ob vellicationem exiguissimum oculorum Nigri. "Immo, certe speravi me colloquium inter te Harriumque non interrumpere, sed quia quicquam ex ianua non audivi..."

"Quodmodo de hoc didicisti?" Niger rogavit, sine vultu ad Lupinum stepens, voce pallidiori.

Lupinus manum iactavit. "O, age! Te enumeratum repesitorum mihi dante ut e theasuro Gringottorum recuperem (speculum inter ea), silentioso in tuo cubiculo latitante nocte antequam eos remissimus, Harrium avellente insequente mane, speculum in te sicubi portante ex quo – lucem tuam numquam habui, Siri, sed non sum _caecus_," risit. "Opinari dies tuas referendi nemini perfacere etiam."

Niger labella comprimissit, ad angulo oculos posuit, et denique suspirio cessit.

"Ha ha," dixit, et benignus et iracundus simul. "Tibi gratulari, Lunatice. Vindicavisti."

Lupini vultus subsedit vertitque in aliquid graviori. "Suspiciari longius," inquit, "eum speculum suum non usum esse."

Niger in arcisellio se resignavit. "Macte." Consideravit. "Nunc, si bonior sis, mihi causam narrabis."

"Egit quomodo ullus nostri acturi sint qui non cupiunt te recapi," inquit Lupinus acriter. "Id cum primum potuit ut nemo id uti poterit ad hic te indagandum."

Niger cameram aspexit et rictus est.

"Immo, _verum_ est."

"Non est," dixit Niger, qui fuerat repugnans ex quo mensae versae erant. "Plerique vestri non curabitis. Scio quomodo de me habetum esse. Ais me non animadvertere hanc casam evitatam esse quasi erant pestis cum solus sim? Quid mala re agamus cum hoc bellum vere incipiat non scio. Hac nocte? Tonx solum hic morantur ob te. Me opinatur esse nequam miserum, morosum, obsoletum."

"Immo," dixit Linpinus clementer, "es... sed de Tonce non loquimur, loquimur de Harrio. Scit omnino aliud latus tui. Non ludifica se, Siri; omnes videre possumus Harrium esse tui amantiorem fortasse aliquo."

"Carmen et Hermione."

"Ei, ei, scio, sed est... alia res... et puto te etiam eis certamin potens dare... caput est, oppide, ridiculum est affirmare Harrium avidum te dimittere esse. Nonne etiamnum tecum habitare?"

"Fuit superiori aestate. Dico tibi, Reme, cum tempus fuit pro reditu Porciverrucis

valde paravit ire. Me vix aspectavit cum ei hoc speculum daverim. Perii. Hoc nequam miserum, morosum, obsoletum peruit."

"Non peruisti," inquit Lupinus, paullum vexatus; speravit Sirium hoc non animadvertere, sed animadvertit. "Te iniquo animo tulerat; hoc non signavit eum nunc te odisse." Silentium fuit. Niger adductus non videtus est, ergo Lupinus in memoria sua quaesiit narratiunculam validam pro exemplo. "Recordarisne temporis quo machinam duarum rotarum a me appellatam est 'concinnam'?" Niger non respondit. Lupinus perrexit. "Ob me ita stomachatus es ut mihi hanc noctem solidam non allocutus sis. Sed tum cum paucas dies sine me stultitiaque habeas haec post nos fuit." Nondum responsum. "Siri?" Lupinus strabo fuit; Nigri toto vultu fuit in umbra. "Age, Pulvipes, vere – "

"O, re_mit_te se," inquit Niger, molesto subrisu. "Irrisi."

"O." Lupinus levatus est. "Bene."

"Sic." Et propalam risit nunc. "Postremo de hic putavi abhinc quindecim annos tamen ob hoc cupio tuo nasu pugnum ducere. Haec machina Bonnina de 'LXV '_cocinna_'! _Quomodo_ potes magam iuniorem nuperamque conducere numquam intellegam."

* * *

**Finis. **


End file.
